User talk:Boadicea the Warrior King
Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 21:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copy/paste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so, so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. Jamés the chapeist Send a message to Al Chapé here! 21:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kathy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, October 31, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:35, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dread You are allowed to upload stories that share the name of deleted stories as long as they aren't the story that was deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 23:57, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Why I Deleted "Dread" No, it was because the poem itself was poor-quality. Poetry is hard to write and even harder to make scary but I honestly didn't see much effort in yours. It felt very bland and uninteresting- a monster stalking and killing a human being for no defined reason is cliched and lazy. There's nothing new here. I've seen it all before and I know exactly what's going to happen next. Also, the ending line just felt ridiculous. Just "I am terrified" and nothing else? No description of what the MC is feeling in their body language? No detail to what happens to them next and almost nothing that happened to them before they're cornered? How am I supposed to care about someone dying if I know NOTHING about why they are being killed? On top of that, the poem was also very short. You only have about a dozen lines and each of those lines isn't any longer than five or six words? If you're going to rework this then I suggest making the poem a lot longer and including more, and newer, details to it. As is it's below the Quality Standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:47, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Crappypasta Add the Delete template to the top of the page with a reason as to why it should be deleted: Senjumaru Shutara 22:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Depending on the quality, you could use this: or this: at the top of the story and an admin will review it. If it is not up to quality standards, it will be deleted or if there're issues, but the story is redeemable, it will be edited. (Note: you can edit it, but once you add the tag at the top of the page, you can't remove it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, July 2, 2015 (UTC)